


Trouble

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur and Gwaine are in trouble. That they have the weirdest thoughts doesn’t really help either.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #413: alarm (hearing)





	Trouble

Arthur sat there, feeling quite miserable. It was all Gwaine’s fault that they had been called to the principal’s office, as it was always Gwaine’s fault. It had been a good idea at first to get Merlin’s attention by stuffing the remains of their chemistry experiment into Merlin’s bag. Little had they know that it would still react and eat through Merlin’s backpack. Merlin, the great guy that he was, didn’t tell on them, but a teacher saw and now they were waiting on the uncomfy chairs in the secretariat to get a good scolding.

He knew that he deserved it. He never wanted to destroy anyone else’s property, especially not Merlin’s. Now, he had blown all his chances to go to the movies with him. Merlin had looked really sad. If he could find it, he would buy him a new backpack, but had the feeling it wouldn’t be the same as Merlin seemed to be very attached to the one that had a big hole at the side now.

Trying to maintain an air of indifference, Arthur knew this wouldn’t be the only scolding he’d get. If father found out – and he would find out, he was probably already on his way here – he was in for another treat. Blowing out a breath he was holding, he looked around the office that he knew so well by now. This…this was new.

There was a door that led outside right next to Miss Lockridge’s desk. It had always been there, but the sign on the door was new. ‘Door is alarmed’ it said, along with more warnings to not leave the building through this door unless it was an emergency. Door is alarmed. There had been works all over school lately, so maybe they had just connected this door to the alarm system or something, but Arthur bit his lower lip hard to not start laughing. The door didn’t look alarmed. Maybe it was one of the calm kind, all stoic on the outside, but really in turmoil inside?

“What?” Gwaine whispered and threw him a sideways look.

Tilting his head just so and moving his eyes from Gwaine to the door, Arthur pointed him that way and saw the exact moment when his friend realized what he meant.

“Poor door.” Gwaine whispered again, not able to hold a wide grin back.

Arthur nodded. “The door is alarmed…”

“…and the fridge looks a little concerned, too.” Gwaine nodded just as gravely before they both shook with giggles.

It was like his friend lived in his mind. When it came to stuff like that, they always knew what the other one was thinking and Arthur saw Gwaine looking around the room to find other objects that might not be at ease. The thought alone was too funny and Arthur burst out laughing, thereby setting off Gwaine again.

Just at that very moment, the principal opened the door to his office. “Mr. Greene, Mr. Pendragon…come on in.”


End file.
